Talk:Ganon's Tower (The Wind Waker)
temple of time? playing wind waker i noticed something ganondorf says at the end. It was something like "Funny it turns out here is where i will touch the triforce and get my wish". that might sound like hyrule by the way he was talking about hyrule previously but i started thinking. maybe its the temple of time. the temple cant be seen anywhere around the castle and the master sword was moved for some reason. plus when you think about where it is (so close to hyrule castle and to the north of it) maybe he was talking about the temple of time. also when he escaped the sacrad realm and set up his base the temple of time would be where he would escpe from. could he of build his tower over the temple of time? maybe i am just over thinking things again but.. well think about it. Oni Dark Link 15:43, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Although I don't think Ganondorf said all tht stuff at the begining, you might be right. Although, there are two other points. 1. It might be an accident and we are looking to much into this. 2. Since the maps in OoT all have upward north-points, I'm asuming that the Temple of Time was south of the castle, as was castle town. Nintendo usually have things moving Northwards (EG: Ordon and Outset are at the bottom of the map and you work upwards) so I am guessing Link ran off to the North after breaking down the barrier. These points aren't to good though, so you may well still be right. Chainsaw 19:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I know this is from a long time ago, but coming back here I have some more information. I don't think the master sword was moved. In OOT, Hyrule Castle was destroyed and replaced with Ganons tower. Once he was defeated, the Hylians would have had to rebuild the castle, but there was at that point a magma pit over the old site, so the castle was rebuilt over the Temple of Time. Ganondorf's comments probably referenced the fact that he will "touch the triforce" in the very place where he was defeated last time. :Indeed. With the original castle destroyed in this timeline, the new one could easily have been built over the old Temple of Time. That seems most likely to me. I believe the quote this topic started about was "It can only be called fate. ...That here, I would again gather the three with the crests." Given that he mentions again gathering the three who have the Triforce pieces, he is likely referring to the top of his tower, where he united the three people with the pieces before (this is a new tower but still his tower, and possibly even in the same place spatially).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:15, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Did Ganon "Create" The Bosses The second paragraph of the Dungeon section on this page sounds off to me. It implies that Gohma, Kalle Demos, Jalhalah, and Molgera were all physically created by Ganon, but that the Helmaroc King was definitely not created by him and merely serves him (pardon any misspellings with that names). The way it's worded sounds like the meaning may have just gotten convoluted as multiple people came in and revised it. Is there any evidence pertaining to whether or not Ganondorf actually created any of these guys?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :I do know that the king of red lions says that Ganondorf commands the helmaroc king but he could easily do that by creating it as well. To my knowledge there is no evidence or back story between Ganondorf and any off the bosses. I think it should be completely revised. Which does lead to the question as to why the Helmaroc King wasn't a boss in the tower. it would of been nice if he had, I liked that boss fight Oni Link 16:22, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. I'll give it more time for people to provide evidence, but I really doubt there's any out there. The main villain's connection to the bosses is almost never elaborated upon. I've read the Nintendo Gallery info on the bosses by the way, which is usually where WW info that I suspect is false but turns out to be true comes from.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: According to the figurines, the only boss Ganondorf created was Puppet Ganon. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:05, March 22, 2011 (UTC)